


Pour It Up

by JayWrites



Series: Love, Hurt, & Misery: One Shots [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, alcohol use, sorry no sexy fun times, they've been drankin'...they've been drankin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mutual friend of Tom and Cassie's is having a party. Expect some casual flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Tom/Cassie were dating and were just friends. No smut but lots of cuteness. Enjoy. (Also, I did not proofread this again--sorry--but I'll come back and edit it one day).

Cassie rapped on the door to her friend Amelia’s apartment. Her friends Charlie and Daya were in tow with her.

“This party better be poppin’ or I swear…” Daya said leaning against the wall; her hand on her right hip.

“You didn’t have to come.” Cassie knocked on the door again. There was still no response. “Where the hell is she?” She took out her cell phone and dialed Amelia’s number.

“I still think it’s gonna be boring,” Daya said popping her gum. “White people don’t know how to throw a party.” She looked at Charlie. “No offense.”

“Offense taken,” he said without looking at her. His patience with Daya had long grown thin.

“Okay….out back? How do I…? Oh. We gotta go out and come around? Where’s the exit? Stairwell next to the elevator….take right…uh-huh. Okay, girl. See you in a little bit.” Cassie ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket. “They’re out back.”

“We heard,” Daya said dryly.  “I am not gonna do all this walking. I did not wear walking shoes.” She pointed to the strappy heels she wore.

“Then you should have put on some flats like the rest of us,” Charlie responded still without looking at Daya. He didn’t wait for her reply; instead he headed straight for the exit. Daya scoffed at Cassie.

Cassie shrugged. “What? He’s right. There’s a time and a place to be cute. And a house party really isn’t one of them.”

The trio followed Amelia’s directions to the back patio of the apartment building. Cassie hated to admit it but Daya was right. The party—if it could be called that—was more like a small gathering. There were only ten or so people there before Cassie and her friends showed up. Cassie couldn’t place the music that was playing on the iTunes but it sounded like that soft music that played during her yoga class. Also, she was seriously underdressed in her denim shorts and loose fit tank—everyone else dressed as if the paparazzi was coming by any minute and they had to be in their best.

“Well…At least _I’m_ properly dressed,” Daya smirked.

Cassie sucked her teeth and leaned in to Charlie. “Who has a Saturday house party and dress like they’re going to fashion week?”

 “Hollywood types.” Charlie rolled his eyes. “Pretentious Hollywood types.”

“Maybe we can sneak out. You think Amelia saw us?”

“There’s four people here! Of _course_ she saw us.”

“Cassie! You made it!” Amelia exclaimed.

“Told you,” Charlie whispered.  “Just smile, girl, and make nice and then make up some excuse about us having to leave so we can go and get drunk properly.”

Cassie chuckled quietly before plastering on a fake smile. “Amelia, sweetheart.” They placed kisses on each other cheeks. “This…is…some party…”

“Isn’t it? I just wanted something small and intimate. With only the absolute closest of my friends.”

Cassie raised an eyebrow at Amelia’s last comment. _Closest of her friends_ , she thought. _We’ve only known each other three months. Fucking Hollywood._

 Amelia wrapped her long, slender arms around Cassie’s waist. “Here. Let me introduce you to some of my friends.” Cassie gave a reluctant smile before looking back at Charlie and Daya. Both were smirking. Her smile faded into a cold scorn. She was going to kill them for laughing at her pain.

——————————-

Cassie spent the next thirty minutes having polite conversations with the other guests. They were all so incredibly boring. She couldn’t even remember the name of the guy she was talking to. Was it Jim or Tim? Did he say he was a yoga or Pilates instructor? Did he say he was a “true” vegan or vegetarian? “You know, not like these _Hollywood types_ ,” he had told her. But what the fuck did that mean? Cassie wanted a drink so badly but, unlucky for her, Amelia was teetotal—absolutely no alcohol. Every now and again she was able to divert her attention to her friends. Charlie was talking to another guest; his best fake smile plastered to his face. They would often lock eyes and either he or she would mouth out a “kill me” or tap their wrist to signal that their polite obligation to stay was winding down. Daya, on the other hand, was enjoying the attention being directed at her from some of the male guests. She was a flirt. Back in Louisiana, many a man had wasted entire evenings on her hoping that, by the night's end, they would have the pleasure of taking her home only to be denied her company. She giggled and flipped her dark brown wavy hair. Cassie guessed that Daya was also putting on her best fake  “Latina” accent—she often told people she was Puerto Rican when actually she was half-Mexican and would try to mimic Jennifer Lopez’s accent from back when she was still a Fly Girl on _In Living Color_.

Cassie’s patience was wearing thin. She excused herself from the conversation with Jim-Tim and walked to the snack table. Charlie followed her. “My dude, look at this pathetic spread. You know what I could go for right now?”

“Some Johnny’s Pizza?”

“Some fucking Johnny’s Pizza. I already lost thirty pounds living in this goddamn city. And it’s only been eight months! I’m a little girl. I’m gonna waste away.”

Charlie chuckled. “So just tell Amelia some bullshit story and let’s leave.”

“I’ve been trying! But every time I get a moment alone with her she finds someone else to talk to. There’s only twelve other people here! What the fuck else can she talk to them about?”

Charlie sighed. “Then let’s just leave. We can leave little Ms. Mexican-Puerto Rican mami here. I’m sure any one of these guys would like to give her a ride…And then drop her off at the apartment when they’re done.”

Cassie stifled a laugh and playfully slapped his arm. She sighed. “Okay. Let’s leave. Heads up. Chests out. Bodies in power-walk motions.”

“Fuck yes! Thank you!”

They almost made it to the exit before Amelia called them out. “Wait! You two aren’t leaving so soon? Everybody’s not here yet!”

“Just keep walking, Cas. Keep moving!”

“Ugh…I can’t…I’m too fucking nice. Remember me fondly on the other side.” Cassie turned and smiled at Amelia. “Sorry. We were…um…just….Sorry.” Charlie sighed and shook his head.

“We’re gonna end up living here, aren’t we?” He whispered to her. Cassie gave him a look but Charlie was unfazed by it.

“You can’t leave yet, Cassie, darling,” Amelia said. “Tom hasn’t made it yet.”

“Tom? As in Hiddleston? He’s coming? I thought he was out of the country.” Cassie was torn. She really wanted to see Tom—she hadn’t spoken to him in weeks—but she couldn’t take another minute at this godforsaken party.

“He was for the last couple of weeks but he’s back in town. He has some movie filming here, you know, that whole jazz.”

“Yeah…that whole…jazz…” She looked at Charlie who dramatically threw his arms up in defeat. No one knew Cassie better than he did. He knew that, although she wasn’t the type to get overly excited about celebrities, she had a thing for Tom. It wasn’t hard to see why. He was cute in his own way, although he was too thin for Charlie’s taste, and had a great sense of humor. Cassie and Tom mostly communicated through Twitter and texts but Charlie knew that, in spite of Cassie’s repeated denying, the beginnings of a crush were developing. He also knew that, in spite of the horrible time they were having, she really wanted to stay and have a face-to-face conversation with him. He would not be able to live with himself if he denied her that chance.

“So, I guess we’re staying, dear Amelia.” He grabbed Cassie’s wrist and dragged her back towards the snack table. “Let’s go make ourselves a platter of carrots and vegan yogurt.”

——————————-

True to Amelia’s word, Tom had shown up roughly twenty minutes later. Cassie perked up when she saw him enter the patio but she didn’t move from where she was sitting. She didn’t want to appear too eager. Yet, she kept her eye on him. In between conversation with Charlie, she would often look Tom’s way before returning her attention back to her friend.

“Girl, just go talk to him,” Charlie said once he finally got annoyed with Cassie’s repeated eye switches.

“Stop peer pressurin’ me. If he comes over here I’ll talk to him.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. He was not going to waste any more of his Saturday. He walked over to Tom and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hello, Tom Hiddleston. Do you remember me? We met a few times. Charlie Leonetti.” He extended his hand.

Tom shook it. “Oh, I’m sorry, mate. Where did we meet again? Was it at…”

“The Rosenberg party. I was there with my friend Cassie.” Charlie signaled towards her.

Tom turned his attention to where Charlie was pointing. Cassie’s eyes grew wide. She pursed her lips and shook her head in annoyance. Tom smiled at her actions. “Cassie. Of course. We haven’t spoken in a while.”

“Maybe you should go say ‘hello’.”

Tom chuckled lightly. “Maybe I should.” He walked over to where Cassie was sitting. She now had her left hand on one side of her head; shaking it left and right. “Hello, Cassie.”

“Hello, Thomas. What did that fool say to you?”

“Charlie? Nothing. He just re-introduced himself. Why? Was he supposed to say something to me?”

“No! No. I just wanted to know if he was behaving himself.”

Tom licked his lips and laughed. “Is he not normally well behaved?”

Cassie shrugged playfully. “Sometimes. But he can get out of hand.”

“Well, I find in those moments that a good spanking’s in order.”

A broad smile drew across Cassie’s face. “God…I really missed that sense of humor.”

 “I missed talking to you as well.” Tom grabbed a nearby chair. “How long has it been since we’ve actually talked face-to-face?”

“I think a month or so.”

“That long? Couldn’t be. I’m sure I saw you a few weeks ago.”

“Nah, son. Whoever you saw, it weren’t me. Besides. You didn’t even message me that you were back in town. I had to hear it from Amelia.”

“I did too.”

“Did not.”

Tom smiled and leaned over. Cassie couldn’t help but take a quick glance at his long legs. _Good Lord_ , she thought. _They’re tremendous._ “I DM’d you yesterday. Some naughty girl hasn’t checked her Twitter.”

Cassie laughed. “I like it when you call me ‘naughty girl’.”

“I know,” Tom answered in a tone so low that it sent shivers down Cassie’s spine. She crossed her legs instinctively. They spent another twenty minutes playfully bantering. Charlie watched them from a distance and shook his head. It was obvious that this unspoken crush went both ways but, for whatever reason, they were reluctant to act upon it. He knew Cassie had a tendency towards shyness but he couldn’t figure out what Tom’s deal was.

“Don’t they make a darling couple?” Charlie hadn’t noticed Amelia standing next to him. “I think it might be in the cards for them. I really do. Although, I haven’t done either of their astrological charts but sometimes you can just tell, you know?”

Charlie rolled his eyes. If he had to endure one more pseudo-spiritual conversation today… He forced a smile. “Maybe. Excuse me.” He marched over to Cassie and Tom. She was laughing and playfully tugged his chin. Tom loved when she did that. “Holy hell, Cas. We gotta go.”

“What? Why?”

“Why? Because if I don’t leave this goddamn ‘party’ right now I’m going to murder everyone here. That’s why!”

“Wow,” Tom said; his eyes large with surprise.

“Yeah. I, uh, think he’s serious. Um…It’s a shame that we couldn’t talk longer.” Cassie didn’t want to leave but it was only fair. Charlie had stayed longer than she promised for her. “It’s been cool talking with you. I’ll text you, okay?”

“Okay…or I could just hang with you guys.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve been to enough of Amelia’s ‘intimate gatherings.’ I love her dearly but…” he leaned in and whispered, “but sometimes I just want to climb to the top of the building and fly right the fuck off.”

Cassie gasped in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes. I mean, sometimes I would rather just have a few crisps and a beer or two instead of having the same boring conversation with the same boring people at every fucking party. Is that horrible?”

Before Cassie could respond, Charlie grabbed both sides of Tom’s face and planted a kiss on him. “Hallelujah! I love this guy!” He marched over to where Daya had been sitting all afternoon. “Vámonos, mamacita! We’re getting out this motherfucker!” He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the exit. “Come on, Cas! I’ll warm the car up for you!”

The party stopped and looked at Cassie. To say she was embarrassed would be an understatement. “Um…w-w-well…Thank you for the lovely party, Amelia. We had a great time. Really. But I-I-I think we’re gonna…ya know…” She turned to Tom. “I’ll text you my address.” Cassie ran to catch up with Charlie and Daya. “Jesus, Charles. You have absolutely zero tact, you know that?”

Charlie shrugged and patted his pockets for the car keys. “I lost what little tact I had after Yanni, vegan yogurt, and astrological charts. I think I deserve processed foods and hard liquor, don’t you?”

 Cassie couldn’t argue. She lifted her hands and said, “A-fucking-men.”

——————————-

They made a side trip to a local store and brought “actual snacks” (as Charlie put it), frozen pizza, and enough liquor to open their own store. Charlie had called over a few of his new friends he made. “It’s BYOSL—Bring Your Own Snack and Liquor. Only people not allowed to drink are designated drivers!”

Tom had stopped to pick up a couple of six packs. He drummed his fingers along the sides of his legs while waiting for the elevator. He was surprised at his nervousness. _It’s just a party, Tom._ But it was also much more than that. It would be just the four of them. Or, more likely if the others kept to themselves, the two of them. It had been a long time since the thought of being along with a girl made him nervous. He laughed aloud at himself. “Come on, Tom! What are you? Fucking twelve? You’ll have drinks. You’ll have laughs. Calm the fuck down.” But his body wouldn’t listen. He continued to twitch until the elevator dinged and opened.

Once inside he heard an older woman yell for him to hold the elevator. He pressed the hold button and waved her inside. “Oh thank you, young man.”

Tom smiled politely. “You’re welcome. Which floor?”

“Five.” Tom pushed the button. He was going to the same floor. “You know, I can tell you’re a nice boy. It’s in your eyes.”

“Why, thank you. Bless you.”

“It’s just so rare to find nice young people these days.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. I know—”

She cut him off. “Take my neighbors, for instance. I mean. At first I thought they were good people like you and me…but then I found out they were…unsavory…”

“‘Unsavory’?” Tom was curious (and suspicious) of where this conversation was going. “What made them unsavory?”

“Well the girls are from…well…they just don’t look like trustworthy people. And I thought the boy was okay—he even helped me with my bags once, wasn’t that nice?—but then I found out he was a f—”

Thankfully, Tom’s ringtone cut her off. “E-excuse me. Hello?”

“Hey, where are you?” Cassie asked.

“I’m in the elevator now. With one of your neighbors. Or at least I think she’s your neighbor. Which apartment are you in again?”

“5C”

“Hold on.” He turned to the old woman. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your apartment number?”

“5B,” the old woman replied with a smile.

“Thank you.” He put the phone back to his ear. “Yup she’s your neighbor.” He whispered, “She’s been gushing about you guys the entire ride up.”

“Lemme guess…It’s that racist old bitty that looks like years of inbreeding?”

Tom held in a chuckle at Cassie’s remark. “That’s the one. I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, me too. Just get your ass in here so we can get it poppin’, my dude!”

Tom did a salute even though he knew Cassie couldn’t see him. “Yes, ma’am!” The old woman gave him a quizzical look but Tom only smiled. The elevator dinged at their floor. “After you, miss.”

“You are just so thoughtful and…”

“Not unsavory?”

The woman smiled, missing the sarcasm in Tom’s reply. The smile fell from her face, however, when she saw him stop at Cassie’s apartment and knock.

He shrugged and smiled. “What can I say? The unsavory are my people.” The old woman scoffed, quickly unlocked her door, and disappeared inside. Once gone, Tom’s smile faded in to a scowl. He hated ignorant people. She was going to be on his mind all evening and ruin his party. Or so he thought. Once Cassie opened the door, the memories of the old woman faded into obscurity.

“Well…It’s about goddamn time!” She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

 ——————————-

Tom was surprised at the amount of people that were there. “Yeah…” Cassie took the beers from him and placed them in the fridge. “Okay. So…what had happened was…Charlie called a few of his friends and Daya called a few of her friends and, since you’re my only friend besides Charlie and Daya, I called you. Well, technically, you invited yourself, anyway…Then some of those friends called some friends and next thing I know we are having a fucking party! Is that cool?” Tom grinned and nodded. He was in desperate need of a party. He had been on auditions and meetings and negotiations and interviews non-stop for the last year that he had forgot what it was to just sit back and chill. “Cool. You want a cold or warm beer?”

“Warm, please.”

“Ew…you nasty.” She handed him one of the beers he just brought.

Tom raised an eyebrow. “I’m nasty for liking warm beer?”

“For liking beer, period. Don’t get attached to that. You’re not leaving until you forget your first name. We gonna get fucked up tonight.”

Tom had never seen her like this. He knew of her playfulness and her penchant for fun from their many texts and DM’s. The few times they actually communicated in person were often marred by a professional setting but seeing her here, completely comfortable and playing the social butterfly (something he was sure the alcohol was aiding in), he couldn’t help but like it.

He spent the next hour half enjoying the entertainment, half watching Cassie. He watched as she and Daya danced together. They rocked their hips, a cup of God-knows-what in one hand, the other alternating between pumping and swaying in the air. Cassie sang along with the song playing on her iTunes. “‘Cheers to the freakin’ weekend! I’ll drink to that, yeah yeah! Ohh…let the Jameson sink in! I’ll drink to that, yeah yeah!” She turned to him. “Come on, Tommy Boy! I bet you got a smooth move or two.” She giggled.

He smiled. “Darling, you have to pay me first.”

Cassie patted her chest and pockets. “Where did I put that spare change? I mean, if you’re willing to pop it for pimp then I am with it.”

“‘Pop it for pimp?’ I think, dear Cassie, that you might be drunk.”

“Never!” She clutched imaginary pearls in fake offence. “Slightly buzzed maybe…I’m a G, dude. It’s gonna take more than a few drinks to get me down.”

“It’s true,” Daya agreed. “I won…I _once_ saw her shut down a bar.” She hiccuped. “It’s true.”

“That was once. It was my twenty first birthday. In retrospect, I probably should’ve slowed it down a bit.”

“She threw up on my Milolo's.”

“Manolo's! You’re drunk.”

Daya giggled. “Yeah. Cheers to the freakin’ weekend!” She walked off.

“I got her.” Charlie said from behind Cassie.

“Thank you.” She looked at Tom. “I see you’re still on that same ass beer I gave you an hour ago.”

“Not true. This is my second one.”

“What did I tell you, Thomas? You ain’t leaving here until I get you fucked up! Come on.” She pulled him off the couch with a groan. “God you’re heavier than you look.”

“I’m a big boy.”

“I bet.”

Tom chuckled. “Naughty girl.”

She thought she said that to herself. Thank God her blush was hidden under her dark brown complexion. “Um…O-okay…you and I are gonna have a drinking contest.”

“What?”

“Did I stutter?”

“A little, there, in the beginning.” Cassie threw him a look but Tom only laughed at it. “What are we drinking?”

“Shots, my dude.” She went to the computer and paused the song that was playing. The guests groaned. “Hold on, hold on! I don’t know who half of you motherfuckers are…that has nothing to do with what I’m about to say. I just wanted to put that out there. Me and this handsome gentleman here—wave to the people, Thomas—are gonna have a drinking contest.” The guests cheered. “I thought you might like that. You get to choose the drinks. Are we doing shots of tequila or shots of vodka?” The guests’ replies sounded like an ocean of noise.

“Wait, wait, wait, you drunk motherfuckers!” Charlie exclaimed. “Ya’ll gonna get us kicked out of here. Show of hands. Like we’re in kindergarten. How many for tequila?” He counted the hands. “Ten. Okay, and now vodka? Twelve. Okay. And how many of ya’ll just wanna see bitches pass out.” The rest of the party raised their hands. “Well shit. I think they just wanna see if you get alcohol poisoning or not, Cas. Rude assholes. Vodka it is!”

Charlie took down the shot glasses from the kitchen cabinet and set them on the table. He grabbed a bottle of unopened vodka from the freezer and poured the shots. “Rules are: You have to drink the entire shot of vodka—no spitting—and then flip over the empty glass before moving on to the next one. The winner…gets to say they won a game of shots.” He pointed to Cassie. “Are you ready?”

“I was born ready, Charles.”

“Ooh. Full name. It is serious.” He pointed to Tom. “Are you ready?”

Tom pretended to crack his knuckles and bobbed his neck left to right. “Bring. It. On.”

“Okay…before we begin. Bets! Place your bets!”

“The fuck, Charlie?” Cassie asked.

“Don’t judge,” he whispered. “I bet we can pay our rent from these drunk assholes.”

“Ooh, shit. Sorry. Do you, boo.”

“I always do.” He lifted her arm. “Who’s got it on the reigning champ?” He lifted Tom’s arm. “Who’s got it on the chump from across the swamp?” Tom pulled back his arm and made a face. “Sorry, man. I’m doing my Don King thing right now. Place your bets.”

“Can we get this started please?” Tom asked.

“Sure. Get set. Go!”

Cassie gulped down the first shot glass of liquor and shuddered. She hated the taste of vodka (cheap vodka even more so). She mentally slapped herself for letting the party choose. Meanwhile, Tom was already on the second glass and moving on to the third.

“I thought you were a G, darling.”

Cassie narrowed her eyes and downed the second glass. “You talking a lot of shit for someone who finna get his ass handed to him.” She threw back the third glass. Tom smiled and followed suit with his third and fourth glass. The guests’ cheers filled the apartment.

“Come on, Cas! Kick his ass!” Daya screamed out.

“Come on, Tom! I placed a lot of money on you!” A voice called out.

 They were each finally down to their last glass. Cassie held her glass in one hand; the other covered her mouth. “I really hate vodka,” she managed to say under her hand.

Tom glared at the remaining glass, then at Cassie, and back again to the glass. He was woozy and was sure that, at any given second, he was going to vomit. “You can just quit right now, darling.”

“I could but will you respect me in the morning?” Tom gave a flimsy smile. He liked that she retained her cheekiness, even while she was an inch away from puking. He grabbed his last glass. Cassie stared at hers. “Bottoms up.” She threw back the drink. The crowd cheered. Charlie lifted her arms and declared her winner until…Her body shook. She brought her hand up to her mouth but to no avail. She spit the drink out over the table.

“Goddammit!” Charlie yelled out. He looked at Tom. “If you swallow it and keep it down you win.” Tom nodded and held his glass up before tossing it back. He sprung out of his seat and gave out an “aah.” Charlie swore again. “And Tom is the winner.” He put his head in his hands. “I was _this_ close.”

Cassie wiped her mouth. “I’m still a G and you’re still a chump from across the swamp.”

Tom wasn’t offended. He leaned over the table. “Big talk for someone who’s got sick all over themselves.”

Cassie groaned. She hated being mocked and her irritation outweighed any embarrassment. “Real cute.” She flipped him the bird.

Tom chuckled. “In due time, love. I due time.”


End file.
